I like you, Yes, you!
by Mynameismell
Summary: Just after speaking a couple of words to each other, Luna decides it's about time to confess, not what she or Bo expect reaction wise. What should have gone smoothly had gone totally wrong and now it's just up to fate to see whether or not these two young adults believe it or not can have a healthy relationship together. Romantic comedy, rated T for bad language
1. Ch 1: I like you, yes, you!

I'm tired and this seemed like a good idea 8l  
and before you yell at me yes this will actually have a plot.

**I like you**

"I like you."

He was dumbfounded, "Excuse me?" he had to hear it again to make sure it wasn't a dream or if he was going crazy or something.

She simply giggled and said it again, placing a little more emphasis on each word, "_I like you_!" and she continued to giggle as his expression changed into that of an even more stupefied one.

He remained that way for a few more seconds until he finally broke the silence, "I call bullshit!" Which caught the girl off guard, "What! How dare you!"

"How dare I? Luna, just last month you were snuggling up to Gill until he married Molly, and you started to finally _notice_ me two weeks ago but for goddess sake you're not even trying to be subtle anymore, I know you must be devastated that your first choice is no longer available but this is crap!"

Luna looked so offended, "Stop trying to make me sound like the bad guy! I knew how much you liked me from the start! I'm not even sore about Gill, he was just my friend! I can't exactly do that much now since he's married so I started talking to you!" She stomped her foot on the ground, "You are such an ass, Bo! I don't know how I even managed to like you!" her face was red with anger and embarrassment, "Do you know how hard it was to come up to you and confess?"

Bo scoffed, "We barely spoke when you came by! I was always working but where the hell were you when I was actually available to talk? The hell if I know! I may like you but I don't want to feel like your last resort about this, I want to actually feel like I was the one you actually liked all along, you know?"

She bit her lip and felt like crying but she was too stubborn to let him think he was right, "Oh yeah? Well then go on a date with me so we can actually talk!" she was getting in his face now, even though she was the shorter one of the two she still managed to make him feel small. Bo bit the inside of his cheek, unsure of whether she was serious or not but the yelling didn't stop, "Okay- Well- Fine!"

"Okay good! Where and when!"

"How's a picnic on the beach sound!"

"Great! Come down to the tailors and get me at 4!"

"Okay!"

"Okay bye!"

Luna practically kicked down the carpenter's door, well no; she really did kick it down. She left Bo with such a confused expression; he was left speechless and he couldn't even get back to work. He fell onto the couch and tried to process the events that had just occurred.

"I have a date with Luna… I'm not sure whether to be happy or pee myself out of sheer terror…" It may as well have been both. The girl of his dreams not only made him incredibly happy but crushed his heart at the same time.


	2. Ch 2: Rock in the road

**Rock in the road**

"_He should have been here by now..._" She thought to herself as she knit, or at least tried to do so, the worry was eating at her attention toward the scarf she was trying to make.

Her sister quickly took noticed of this and attempted to get her attention, "Luna... is something wrong?" This gave no results, so she tried again, this time a little louder when she called her name, "Luna!" but still it seemed like her sisters mind was already in another universe and the amount of yarn she was using on the ruined scarf was alarming.

Candace had to try one more time, this time snapping her finger in front of her face and saying her name almost with a screech in her tone, "Luna!" This time her sister nearly jumped out of her seat, "Wha- huh?" was all she could say. Candace giggled at this and held up Luna's scarf, "You have way too many hole in this...You're usually g-good at paying more attention to things like this... There is definitely something bothering you Luna!"

Luna couldn't help but be a little flushed in the face, "well I was supposed to go on a date but he didn't come yet and I think he just decided not to go..." the disappointment was very present in her tone.

Candace giggled though, and it surprised Luna, "What's so funny? I'm feeling rejected over here and the first thing you do is laugh? What a great sister!" Her face was redder than the tomato fabric they had in stock. Candace just continued to knit, "No silly... I thought you saw the n-note on the refrigerator... the one that grandmother left you before she went out for groceries..."

_Note?_ Until now there was no mention of a note. She rushed to the fridge and there it was as plain as day, she grabbed it read it with incredible speed.

_Luna dear, the young carpenter boy called saying he had to take a rain check on your little beach date because it was going to rain today-_

Luna didn't pay any attention to anything up to that.

"That's a load of crap! It was sunny out when I last checked, he stood me up! That jerk!" She stomped to the door intending to go over there and give him a piece of her mind, and possibly her fist.

As soon as she reached for the door it burst open as a gust of wind and rain smacked her. Shelly was at the door under an umbrella and groceries in both hands, "Oh my Luna the weather outside is awful! I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere!" Her grandmother walked in and Candace immediately took both of the bags to the table.

Her grandmother motioned for the person holding the umbrella to come in, who turned out to be Bo, who happened to also be holding groceries.

Luna wasn't sure how to react with him being there but she didn't have to, her sister did, "Good afternoon Bo... or well it was b-before the rain... what brings you here?"

He closed the door and umbrella and was goign to answer but before he could say anything Shelly answered for him, "It's such a silly story really!" Shelly began as she sat down on a stool, "You see I was at marimba farm getting some groceries and it was still bright and sunny, and wouldn't you know it he was too! But this boy," She laughed, "He had an umbrella with him and so I ask why since there wasn't a cloud in the sky! Goodness it was as if the goddess her self decided to play a trick because when I walk out to the porch, it's pouring! But this sweet boy," She pinched his cheek and he winced but chuckled, "Wasn't about to let me get soaking wet in the rain, and he offered to walk me home!"

Candace smiled and chuckled a bit while Luna held a subtle smile on her face, trying so hard not to feel so awkward. Candace took note of this and decided to give them a little space to finally talk, "Grandma... would you like help putting these a-away in the fridge?" Shelly was going to decline until she saw Candace nodding in the other two's direction and she got the message, "Sweety I can- definitely use the help thank you Candace!" They tried hard not to giggle as they left to the other rook with the bags, it didnt work but at least they were faer enough not to be heard.

So there they were, alone now, not yelling this time but the air still held a hint of awkwardness as it did from the last time they spoke.

Luna decided to be quick about it to end it, "Well- thank you for helping my grandma get home in the rain." she didn't want to bring up the date out of embarrassment but Bo seemed to have no problem, "It's no trouble really! Oh and tomorrows going to beautiful so I hope you're going to be ready for the date, but right now I have to get back to work so I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he smiled and waved as he open his umbrella back up and left.

Luna just stood in front of the door watching him walk away, then remembering about the note that was still in her hands and she read what she hadn't seen.

- _so he said the date would be moved to tomorrow at 4:00pm, to the beach in town and to not worry about the picnic, he'll make the food himself, how sweet!_

Luna couldn't help but smile a little, she was actually excited about it now more than ever.

* * *

Well goodness, this was a longer one then the first wasn't it? Well if you liked it good, the next chapter is going to be very long and _very_ awkward for both of them B)

- Mell


End file.
